How to stop a bad wedding!
by CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: Sequel to 'Do you know...what you mean to me'. READ IT BEFORE READING THIS STORY! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT OTHERWISE! Toris asks Natalia to marry him and accepts. A heart-broken Feliciano has until the wedding to tell her he still loves her!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to 'Do you know...what you mean to me?' 's sequel! Haven't read it? **GO READ IT!** You won't understand the plot otherwise. I cannot BE any clearer! Now, you will see soon enough what the title is all about! Oh, and the point of view will be switching, and I'll let you know when that happens, by typing this: '[name of character] POV'. POV stands for Point Of View, by the way. The reason I'm writing a sequel is because I wanted to skip 2 years. Yeah. Can't do it in the prequel. Have to do it in the sequel. Anyway, did someone say 'disclaimer'?? No? Well, here it is, regardless!

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.

* * *

**_**Chapter 1 - I still love you, Natalia!  
**

**Natalia's POV**

Two years. Two years since that party. Two years since I broke Feliciano's heart. I still can't live with the guilt. The darkness isn't choking me, but I still feel like crap on the sidewalk, dragged in by a small child who thought he just stepped on chocolate mousse or something else that looks delicious and soft. Okay, maybe my thoughts are quite random, but still. It makes sense...right? I think it does, anyway. Tonight, it's the 30th of December 2011. Toris and I are going out for a nice dinner. We can't go tomorrow, because otherwise America would get angry, as it's his turn to host the New Year's party. We are on our way to the place right now. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! It's not too far in the car, so we're almost there. And that's good, because I'm starving! I think Toris said it was a French restaurant. I don't really mind. We're here now and...what? What the hell? 'Chez Francis'? No, it can't be...oh, great. Of all the places! We walk out of the car, and towards the restaurant. The restaurant is smaller than I thought. There aren't many people, as well. There is a guy at the front of the restaurant who seats people. I have no idea what that job is called. Reminds me of our first date.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Toris Lorinaitis, table for two." Toris explains to the man. At least he doesn't have a stupid mustache. I smirk.  
"Oh, yes. Right this way, sir." the man says, giving us 2 menus. Well, I think I've lost my appetite. The thought of snails popped in my mind. Urgh, horrible little hermaphrodites...what? It's true! Snails are female and male! We sit down, and a waiter walks over.  
"Ah, _bonjour_. What can I...oh my! _Bélarus et Lituanie! _My favourite couple! What can I get you?" Francis chirps. Damn that Frenchman!  
"I'll just have a salad, please. I'm keeping my dinner simple." I say, putting down the menu. It's the only thing that won't make me throw up or ruin my dress or figure.  
"I'll have a steak and fries." Toris says, putting down his own menu. He gave Francis a strange look.  
"Would you guys like any champagne? Compliments of the house!" Francis smiles. What are those two up to?  
"Yeah, we'd love some!" Toris replies. I'm now worried. Francis comes back almost instantly with the champagne. Those two are definitely up to something.  
"I'll be back when the food is ready." Francis practically skips away. Weirdo.

Toris takes his glass of champagne. Francis had already poured the glasses, then? He's slightly useful, after all! I take my glass, and drink down the champagne. But...what is that in my mouth? Oh God, is that a fly? Oh, ew! I'm so complaining when Fancis comes back! Gotta spit it out! Oh it's gross! I'm gonna hurt him! I spit out the item. It's...not a fly. It's a ring! A beautiful silver ring with 5 blood red rubies in a neat row! I look at the beautiful ring, then at Toris. Wait, where is he? I look around, and saw him next to me, on one knee. Oh my God! No way, no way, no way! I can't believe it! Oh my God!

"Natalia Arlovskaya, can I have your hand...in marriage?" he asks, those gorgeous blue eyes looking straight into my soul. Oh my God!  
"Toris...of course I'll marry you!" I reply, tears in my eyes. The entire restaurant bursts into applause. Dammit!

He slips the ring onto my finger. Oh, I feel like a princess! I've got to tell Feliciano! I grab my phone from my purse and start typing out a text. He's not going to believe this! He's going to be so shocked!

**Feliciano's POV**

That's it. Tonight is the night I tell her. The night that I apologize for what happened 2 years ago. I mean, yeah, we are still best friends but...the truth is, I never stopped loving Natalia. And no matter what, I will tell her how I feel. And I won't go crying to Ludwig for help! For once, I will fight with pride! I need to go get my mobile! Ah, where did I put it...? Wait, it's in my pocket! Hey, I got a message from Natalia!  
'Omg, Italy! Guess what? Lithuania just asked me to marry him! Oh, isn't that wonderful? I can't believe it! Speak to you later!"  
I think my heart just broke. Did...did Toris just take away my opportunity? No, I've just been too cowardly to admit it! Afraid of being hurt or rejected! I shouted at her that night and ruined the relationship! And for what, jealousy? Just because he kissed her? I'm an idiot! Why didn't I see at the time that it was stupid? Now, I've lost my chances! Ah, what have I done? I'll just ask Kiku for help! I'll text him right now! Oh I can't believe it, I can't believe that I hadn't told her in time! And the problem is...I still love you, Natalia!

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 1! Not too bad, huh? It seems most people want Toris to go away, so I've changed the plot around...again. Don't worry, though. I'm leaving you guys in suspense every step of the way! You won't guess what's going to happen, and may even feel helpless at some points (trust me, I've felt it while coming up with the plot.) I'm sure you'll love this story. See you at Chapter 2, guys! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Did someone say 'Chapter 2, please?'? No? Then, I'll continue anyway. So, yeah. Chapter 2, huh? Back to the start point? Back to the beginning? Back to the Future? Sorry, I just HAD to say that! Anyway...it seems my #1 fan is at faithful as ever, commenting as usual. And yes, I do read all of my reviews. All of them. And, I'm proud to say that I'm touched to see that I actually have at least one fan. It inspires me to write more, knowing that I have fans. I'm happy now. Anyway, did someone say DISCLAIMER? No? Oh, God dammit! Will you people quit tricking me?

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I should be hers!  
**  
**Natalia's POV**

I can't believe it! I'm getting engaged! Oh, I have so many ideas! Black roses and blood-red lilies for flowers, and black and blood-red as the colour scheme. Oh, I'm so excited! I've got to go speak to Italy! I walk up to his house, and ring the doorbell. I can smell pizza being cooked and a lovely voice of a beautiful angel...no, I can't think that anymore. Not when I'm getting married to Toris! I have to get those thoughts out of my mind. I hear someone rushing to open the door, and an Italian's head pops out. Feliciano, in all his glory. He opens the door fully when he sees it's me, and grabs me into a tight hug. The mixed aroma coming from him...oh, it smells so nice! The warmth of his body...nothing can compare to this! No-one else's hugs has ever felt so nice, not even Toris'...okay, yes, I still love Feliciano. But he won't take me back, I'm sure. He doesn't love me anymore.

"Bela-chan! Congrats on the engagement! You have to tell me all about last night, ve!" he cheers, swinging me slightly.  
"I-Italy-kun...I can't breathe...." I say, choking. Did he miss me THAT much? I was only gone for 1 night!  
"Ah, sorry." he says, breaking the hug. What a let-down! "Come in! I'm making pizza, if you want some, ve!" he squees excitedly. If that's even a word. You know, that noise Twilight fangirls make when they see Jacob or Edward. God, that was an awful movie. I went with Feliciano when it come out. A dissapointment, to say the least. Much worse than the book. Now THAT was awesome!  
"Well, you see, it all started when..."

I tell Feliciano the story of last night. The excitment never left his face as I told him everything about last night, even the part where Francis almost skipped away. If I didn't know any better...I'd say he was gay. Urgh, the thought of that guy being gay is...quite weird, in all honesty.

"...but check out this beautiful ring!" I say, flashing the ring. He looked at it, full of excitement.  
"Wow, it really suits you, ve! So, when's the wedding, Bela-chan?" he asks, looking as confused as he normally is. I think about it.  
"The 30th of January 2012." I declare. His face looks like he had just died inside. What the hell is on his mind?  
"Wow, that's great, Bela-chan!" he smiles.  
"Actually...I was wondering....could you give me away?" I look into those honey-coloured eyes, and I melt all over again. Why can't I marry him, instead?

**Feliciano's POV**

"Actually...I was wondering....could you give me away?" the angel with blue eyes asks.

My heart broke all over again. It's funny, that expression is, anyway. 'Giving the bride away'...I already did that 2 years ago at Francis' party. I try not to let it show, but...I'm really hurt.

"Of course, ve! I would love to!" I smile. Of course I don't want to give you away! I love you!

Why does this have to be so hard. I think back to my conversation with Kiku last night.

**Flashback**

_"Kiku, what should I do? Bela-chan is getting married, and I still love her! It can't end this way, it can't!" I sobbed, hugging Kiku. He didn't mind for once.  
"Italy-kun, you should really tell her. She still loves you, I'm sure." Kiku_ _said, trying to calm me down. She doesn't love me!  
"But...I can't! What if she rejects me? What if she laughs at me?" I cried. Why can't this just be simple?  
"Italy-kun...go for subtle hints. She's an intelligent young woman, and I'm sure she would be able to figure out hints. Or, you could go nuts and run into the church shouting 'Natalia, I love you!'...or you can do both. You decide. I'll help you if needed." Kiku laughed slightly. That cheered me up._

**End flashback**

Kiku was right. I have to tell her. Or, go for hints...or go nuts on her wedding day, which might make it better or worse....who knows? At this point, I'm willing to try anything. Toris doesn't deserve her! I won her heart before he did! She should be mine! Not his!

"Oh, thank you, Italy-kun! You're the best friend I could ever ask for!" she says, pouncing on me. Those words were like a knife in my already-broken heart  
"No problem, ve! You're my best friend, and nothing is going to change that!" 'Even if Toris does try to keep us apart.' I think. Thank goodness she didn't hear that.  
"I know. You know, I still....actually, nevermind." she's...blushing? What was she going to say?  
"What is it, Bela-chan? You can tell me, can't you?" I ask, looking at her in the eyes. No blue could ever compare to that! Not even Ludwig's eyes!  
"No, it's nothing. Really, it's fine!" she smiles. She's beautiful...I just want to tell her now!  
"Alright then...oh no, the pizza!" I shout, rushing towards the kitchen. Natalia follows me.

I manage to get the pizza out without burning myself. I set the pizza on a plate, and cut it. I get two plates out of the cupboards , and put a slice on each plate. I gave one to Natalia, who ate it quite quickly. Had she been staving herself, lately? Has Toris not let her eat? Did she want to look like she doesn't eat a lot in front of Toris? What was up with her? She does look a bit too thin....

"Bela-chan...have you been eating alright?" I ask as she puts her plate down.  
"...yes." she answers. An obvious lie. I decided not to push it.

It just doesn't feel real. Natalia is too thin. She doesn't look normal at all! She looks...unhealthy. If I was her fiance, she would look fine. You know what? This isn't normal. Toris shouldn't be her husband! I should be hers!

* * *

And that's Chapter 2! Now....I don't know what to say. See you at Chapter 3, my dear fans!


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaand, Chapter 3! I might spend a chapter where Feliciano goes with Natalia to sort out the wedding plans. Yeah...that's not such a bad idea! Yeah, I think I'll do that! Man, this story gets more and more popular! If I continue like this, I may become a popular authoress among the Hetalia fanfic writers! Well, maybe not. But, still. I feel so proud *glowing pride*. Oh, I love this story! I have a great idea for a new one! I might write it when 'How to stop a bad wedding!' is done! Anyway....DISCLAIMER TIME!!

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.

* * *

**_**Chapter 3 - It's just not fair!  
**

**Natalia's POV**

Feliciano is right. I do look under-fed. But...I need to look perfect for the wedding. I need to look my best if I want to be Toris' bride...but I want Feliciano more! Why can't he see that I still love him? At least with him, I don't feel under pressure to look beautiful. I'm starving...literally. I don't eat much anymore. I feel under control. And I've forgotten...tonight is Alfred's New Year's party. Great, another excuse to see him glowing with un-natural pride. Somedays, I just wonder if it's all a charade, and he's really miserable underneath. Or maybe he want's to impress his older brother.... I don't really know.

"Hey, it's America's party tonight! Are you going? Me and Toris are!" I smile a fake smile. I. Want. To. Go. With. Feliciano!! It's not fair! But he just doesn't love me anymore!  
"Yeah, America would get annoyed if I don't go, ve. He sulked for hours at his last party when England didn't go." Feliciano frowns. What is on that guy's mind?  
"Oh yeah, I remember that! That was actually kind of sweet." I smile. I think Alfred cried at the party, too...  
"Yeah, it was..." there is something on his mind, and I want to know what!

We finish the pizza, then go sit on the couch to talk. I'm glad I managed to get away from Toris for this. He doesn't usually let me go out, and he didn't actually say I could leave the house today...oops. Well, he can be pissed off all he wants, i want to be with my best friend! And I've already got everything sorted for tonight. So, that's not a problem. I would say that we have a wedding to sort out, but it seems I'm doing all the work...although, it's only been 1 day that we've been engaged. I should give it time, to be honest. If only Feliciano knew what he still means to me. He did know...until that night. I don't even want to remember it. Biggest mistake of my life!

**Feliciano's POV**

I'm glad I get to spend some time with the angel...but how long will that last? I'm sure Toris is going to be an over-possessive partner, and not let Natalia out too often. So, I have to cherish this moment as if it's going to be my last. I don't want to lose Natalia, even if I have to remain stuck in the 'Best friend zone' for the rest of eternity. It doesn't matter. As long as Natalia is beside me in some way for the rest of time...my angel, Natalia. Hey, something interrupted my rare train of thought! Someone knocked on the door! Can't they use the doorbell? I get up from the couch, and go answer the door.

"Ah, Lithuania, ve! How are you?" I smile, trying VERY hard to be polite.  
"Fine." he mutters. "Where is Natalia?"  
"Bela-chan, you mean? She's not here, ve." I reply, trying to not get annoyed. I'm NOT letting her go back to Toris!  
"Well, then. Mind if I check?" he asks, a strange look on his face.  
"Well, I don't think Russia would appreciate that." I say to him, looking at him in the eyes. What a horrible blue!  
"R-Russia??" he gulps. "But, Russia doesn't really mind me. So, I think I should check." he pushes past me goes into the living room. Oh no, Natalia! I run in the living room, and see Toris looking a bit annoyed.  
"Toris? What are you doing here?" the angel with the blonde hair asks.  
"I could ask you the same thing! You're meant to be at home right now!" he shouts.  
"I wanted to see my best friend. Is that such a crime?" she says through gritted teeth.  
"It is when you two have an obvious chrush on eachother. Come on, we're going home!" he says, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the door.  
"I-I'll see you at the party, Italy-kun, okay?" she shouts before the door slams shut. Talk about jealous!

**AT THE PARTY**

**Natalia's POV**

It's party time! Yes! Everyone is here, even Arthur (he doesn't want Alfred to cry again). Again, Alfred's house is a mansion, like Francis' house. It's huge! We are the first to arrive, apart from Ludwig...but he's ALWAYS early! No point in trying to get there earlier than him...unless you camp outside the house. But no-one wants someone camping outside their house. Slowly, the hall starts to fill with people, and at last Feliciano arrives! I walk over to him, while holding onto Toris' hand. I wave to the Italian, and he waves back, a grin on his angelic face. Toris keeps telling me to leave him, that I'll only cause him hurt, but I won't. I've hurt him far too much, and promise not to hurt him again! I let go out Toris' hand, and hugged Feliciano. No way am I holding his hand while hugging my best friend!

"Bela-chan! You're here, ve!" he says, after I break the hug. He gives Toris a childish grin. "I call the first dance!"  
"Fine, you can have the first dance." Toris sighs. He's not too happy about it.

Feliciano and I are talking! Oh, you have no idea how much if a relief it is that Toris is letting me talk to him! Slowly, everyone is finally here, so the party can start. Alfred said something about ballroom dancing music was going to be first, so get a partner. I shrug, not really caring. As long as I can dance with Feliciano, I could be dancing some sort of strange dance...or BALLET! That is not my type of dance, to be honest. It seems that Alfred is not only the host, but the DJ as well! I watch at he gets out a pouch filled with CDs, takes one of them out, and puts it in the CD player.

"Alright then, guys! Let's get you all full of energy! Let's start with some Salsa dancing!" Alfred calls out. I don't know how to dance that!  
"Bela-chan, it's ok. Follow my lead, ve!" he says.

As the music starts, I feel full of energy and power. This dance...it's too fast! I feel hypnotized, like I was with Toris. We keep on dancing, changing the dancing style depending on the music. I feel at home again. I don't want this to end...but it has to. After the song 'I gotta feeling' (Alfred thought it would be a good idea, since he wanted this to be a good night for everyone) ends, Toris comes walking over. My dance with Feliciano has ended, and I can't believe it. Toris has come to take me away from the one I really love. The one I truly care about. I don't want this to end! Toris taps on Feliciano's shoulder, and turns around.

"I would like to dance with my fiance, please." he says. Feliciano frowned and walked away.  
"I still love you." I whisper, hoping he will hear. I still love you! It's just not fair!

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 3! I'm sorry if I made you hate Toris, I almost accidentally made my friend hate the LudwigxFeliciano couple. I'm sorry! T~T and I'll see you guys in time for Chapter 4. Oh....and this story updates when you're not looking! Omg did you see that? The entire plot for this story was on the screen? Aw, you didn't? That's a shame, too busy looking away, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh em gee! I'm sorry! New Year's and whatnot! I've been so busy! So....Chapter 4 is a little late. Okay, it's late. It's VERY late! I got it! T~T I've also been making my own OC twins. Iraq and Iran. It's going pretty well, but I'm halfway through Iraq's page and...I got scared. I'm still gonna finish it. Anyway, the extremely late disclaimer is here. Play me out, disclaimer! *Disclaimer pulls out a piano and plays a cool tune!*

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.

* * *

**_**Chapter 4 - No matter what  
**

**Natalia's POV**

"I still love you." I whisper. I feel Toris looking at me.....angrily?  
"What was that, Natalia?" he asks. I hate it when he calls me that, but I have to keep my charade up.  
"I said that I love you, Toris." I say, letting my eyes soften.  
"I love you too, Natalia." he smiles at me.  
"Hey guys! It's almost time for the countdown to 2012! Prepare the countdown clock, England!" DJ Alfred shouts into the microphone.  
"Do it yourself, you lazy yank!" I heard Arthur shout. "Fine, I'll do it." did...they make a deal or something? I shudder.

England gets a clock out of....somewhere. He set it up at the DJ booth, and I look at the timer. '10 mins 43 secs till the New year!' It says. New Year....same crap. I'm going to be married to Toris in a few weeks! I don't even love him as much as Feliciano, though! I look over at the Italian. He's talking to Lovino. I need to escape! I look around....Kiku! Perfect! We've become quite close in the past 2 years. I mutter something about wanting to talk to Kiku privately. I walk over to Kiku, trying to keep on my poker face.

"Hey, Japan." I smile. I need to talk to him.  
"Hi. Is something wrong? You look upset." he asks.  
"Japan, I need help. Don't you dare go off telling anyone or hinting, got that?" my old personality is coming back. Oh, the good old days of frightening the others....  
"You know I won't tell. What is it, Belarus-chan?" he asks.  
"Italy-kun. I still love him, alright?" I say angrily. A small smile appears on his face. What's so damn funny?  
"Well then, you're marrying the wrong man, don't you think?" he smiles still. Will he quit talking in riddles?  
"Quit talking in riddles! What the hell do you mean?" I'm getting angry. I push him. My old personality....its cold embrace.  
"I'm saying you should tell Italy. I mean, what could go wrong?" HE KNOWS SOMETHING! And he won't tell me!  
"Hmm, let's see...EVERYTHING!" I shout. Honestly, what an idiot.  
"Fine then. I see you just don't get it. I'll talk to you later - you're starting to scare me." he says, walking away.

I walk towards Toris. What does Kiku mean? I don't get him, and he gives me headaches. Weird guy.

**Kiku's POV**

Natalia didn;t get it, did she? She's gone back to Toris...great. I wonder....will Feliciano make it. Will he tell her? I feel so helpless, but I made a promise to both of them. I can't tell either one. All I can do is try to get them to know that they like each other, but it's not working. Can they not see that they like each other? It was as bad as watching Arthur and Alfred pretend they hate each other, when really they secretly loved each other! I can't even tell them! I just want them to know that they really do love eachother! Is that too much to ask?

**Natalia's POV**

The countdown....1 min 30 secs left of 2011. Everyone starts to crowd round the countdown clock. One more minute......50 seconds......I want to make sure I've done everything i wanted to do, apart from tell Feliciano I love him. 40 seconds.....the end of 2011 is upon us.....30 seconds.... the start of 2012 is inevitable.......20 seconds....I'll be married by the end of next month.....10 seconds.....9........8......7.......6......5.....4......3.......2.....1. Happy New Year? I don't think so. Happy 2012, the year that will ruin my life. This year is going to be worse than the last. I just want to cry. Toris grabs my hand. I look at him and pretend to be happy. After all, I'll be keeping up this charade for the rest of my life. No matter what.

* * *

Omg I got so stuck for ideas! This took longer than I thought! I'm so sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Time fooooor....Chapter 4! Nah, I'm only messing. Chapter 5! it's like, an all-new chapter! You will be sure to love it! I know that I love myself a crashed wedd-wait! NO! No plot hints for you! Go awaaaay! Noooo! Keep away from my story blueprints! Ah-hah! That's just my random pieces of paper with irrelevant info on it! And now, a distraction. The story! Nah, I'm just messing. I'm required by law to disclaim my fanwork.

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.

* * *

**_**Chapter 5 - I'm marrying the wrong man!  
**

**Natalia's POV**

It was time. Time to sort out my wedding. I chose to do it with Feliciano. Toris doesn't really mind. At least I get some private time with Feliciano. I don't think he minds sorting out my wedding with me, does he? We are in the dress shop, trying out dresses.

"What do you think?" I ask. The dress is jet black, with a blood red ribbon going around my waist. It's slightly puffy and strapless.  
"It looks....well you look...stunning." he whispers. Anyone would have thought I'm marrying him.  
"Alright, this one should do." I say.

Next, we walk into the wedding cake shop. I look at their different cakes....black forest gateau! Must have, must have! Oh, it's so yummy! But, it needs to be either blood red or jet black...boy, this is going to be hard. I walk up to the man at the counter. He was one of those typical chefs in cartoons, with the fat and the hat and the mustache...

"Hello, I would like a black forest gateau wedding cake. But, I want 3 layers, and has to be jet black with a blood reed ribbon tied around each of the layers. But, I do not want icing. I hate the taste of it. If I see ANY icing on my cake...." I silently threaten him.  
"B-but how? I don't see how I can do that!" the man pleads. Sad human.  
"Figure it out. Good luck. I'm not paying until after the wedding." I shout over my shoulder as I leave.

I've already sorted out the catering, I have no bridesmaids, Toris is sorting out Eduard's suit, the church has been booked, the song? It's 'Road to my heart'...I love that song. I guess I've done everything. Well, I've done everything that I was meant to do. Toris is doing the rest. We set off to Feliciano's house. A nice, peaceful end of the day with him isn't so bad, surely?

"Hey, Italy-kun...can you believe I'm marring Lithuania?" I ask him.  
"No, I can't, ve." he says, sounding slightly sad.  
"Hey...he can't stop me from seeing you, right? You're my best friend, I would never do anything out of line." I say, my heart breaking all over again.  
"Yeah, you're right, ve." he replies. Suddenly, my phone goes off.  
"Hey, hun. What's wrong?" I ask. Toris.  
"Have you done with the wedding plans?" he asks.  
"Yeah, I'd finished an hour ago. Why?" I'm getting worried. What is up with him?  
"Oh. Can you come home, then? I need to discuss the invite arrangements with you." he asks.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there." I reply. I wordlessly tell Feliciano I need a lift home.

**Back home**

I walk into the house, throw my coat down and take my shoes off. I walk into the living room, and Toris has an invitation apart from the rest. Why, though?

"Hey, Toris? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to him.  
"Look, I wanted to say something. I...I don't want Italy at the wedding. I'm scared he might hurt you again." he says. What the hell?  
"But...I want him there. In case you've forgotten, he's giving me away!" I shout. I'm so annoyed with him! I walk away from the living room. God, I hate him!

I take a walk in Lithuania. It's a nice place, really. But, nothing like home, or Italy. I miss my home more than anything in the world. Well, apart from Feliciano. I'm marrying the wrong man!

* * *

Okay, okay! Another short one! It's because....well, in all honesty, I really don't have much time! I've been so busy! Oh, I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting! T~T


	6. Chapter 6

Omg I'm so sorry! I've lost track of days! It's been nine days since I published the last chapter! I've just been busy with a roleplay I've been writing with my friend since before 'Do you know...what you mean to me?', I've been writing a Mulan parody that involves my friend's OC as Mulan (I now realise I could have used Liechtenstein to be honest), and I've been writing a school Fanfic (okay, I had the idea for ages, but only started because my friend started. So I slightly copied. But, the storilines are different, and hers involves more OCs...). So, all in all, I've been so damn busy! I kept meaning to write it, but SOMETHING would pop up! I'm so terrible! Oh...this is the wedding chapter...I need to end this story soon. If not this chapter, then the next. Either way...I think we all know how it ends! To the amazing, the powerful, the pleasurable disclaimer!

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - W-what the hell?  
**

**Natalia's POV**

The day of my wedding. The 'best' day of my life. It would be...if it were Feliciano I was marrying. But no, it has to be Toris! I'm sitting here, fighting back tears, when Kiku walks in, looking even smarter than usual. It that's even possible! He puts an arm round me. Not that it made me feel better. I haven't felt this upset since the first time Ivan refused my marriage proposal. The reason I turned dark, evil and insane. But...I'm fine right now...for now. I haven't gone insane yet, which is good. I look at Kiku. He looks far too concerned for words. I try not to cry - Lily spent forever putting my makeup on!

"Japan...I can't do this. But, I can't break Lithuania's heart. What am I meant to do?" I ask, whispering. I can't speak louder, because I may cry.  
"...you should follow your heart. You know that's what you have to do. You just have to tell him." Kiku sighs.  
"I can't! He doesn't want me! And you should know that." I whisper, and he winced when I said that he didn't want me... Suddenly, Lily bursts into the room.  
"Hi, Belarus! Have you got something old, new, blue and borrowed? And--oh, what's wrong? Who made you upset?" she asked.  
"No, I'm not sad. I'm happy, really. And, no, I don't have those things, Liechtenstein." I whisper. My throat hurts. Kiku gave me a strange look.  
"Alright. Then, I'll get something sorted! Wait right here!" she says, skipping off. Such a sweet, innocent little girl. Not knowing the truth behind all of this. The only people who truly know are me and Kiku. I just wish Feliciano knew, too.  
"Liechtenstein has no idea, does she?" Kiku asks.  
"No, she has no idea. She thinks I'm in love with Lithuania...but I love Italy! Why can't this just be simple?" I ask rhetorically. Lily came back.  
"Okay, I got some stuff! A blue necklace that I borrowed off Hungary...it's been with her since she was Austria's servant! So, I got it!" Lily says while putting the necklace on. "Oh, my! Look at the time! You're meant to be walking down the isle soon! Oh, this is going to be a beautiful wedding! I can feel it! Let's go!" she says, gabbing my arm.  
"W-wait! Is Italy here? Because, I'm not going unless Italy is walking with me!" I say, getting my voice back.  
"Italy...no. Didn't you hear? He's ill! He can't come!" she frowns. No...he must be here!  
"No...you're kidding, right? He must be here! Don't joke about that, Liechtenstein!" I shout. She shakes her head.  
"I'm not lying. I never lie, Belarus. He's not here. Maybe it would just upset him if he saw you get married." she sighs. "Anyway, you can do it without him, right?" she asked.  
"Who would give me away...?" I ask myself. Kiku! "Japan! Could you do it? Please?" I ask him.  
"Of course I will! Come on, we have to go. We musn't keep the groom waiting." he smiles. He was so cool!

**Kiku's POV**

No, Feliciano isn't ill. No, he's actually standing outside of the church right now. He knows when his cue is. I will ring him, just one ring, to let him know he is to come in. I can't handle this! They need to know! I've been losing my hair from the stress of it all! I'm not a wizard! I don't know anything! I just Had to do something! Those two thinking that the other didn't love them was saddening. Of course, Feliciano has no idea that Natalia still loves him. I am going to get those two together, even if it kills me! I link arms with Natalia. This was going to be fine. Toris is standing at the altar, waiting for his bride. Natalia frowned. She really didn't want to do this. I walked her down to the altar. Better me than Feliciano. I ignored the compliments given to eachother. I just need to wait for my cue. I get my phone from my pocket and prepare for the moment. Feliciano is on speed dial. Waiting for the moment. The one moment that he needs to listen out for.  
"If there is any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the vicar says. My cue! I ring Feliciano. Natalian is giving me a 'do something!' look. I'm doing something!

**Natalia's POV**

Kiku couldn't be any more useless! He's just standing there, doing something! I'm so annoyed with that guy right now! Why won't he do something? Suddenly, the doors are slammed open. Who is it? Everyone gasps and starts whispering. Feliciano. I thought he was ill! Maybe he lied? No, that isn't like him! Maybe he over-slept and was late? THAT was more like him, to be honest.

"Bela-chaaaaan! You can't marry him!" he wails, running up to me. What is going on? "Because...I still love you! I never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry! Even if you don't take me back, I needed you to know! Japan has been helping me plan this! I've been hiding in a tree for hours, waiting for this moment!" Feliciano says, crying. W-what the hell?

* * *

And now....it's the end! Of Chapter 6, of course. I won't leave you hanging. Unlike my friend. She NEVER high-fives me! T~T And I went onto Google Translator a few minutes ago and typed in my name. I translated it into Russian and Japanese. I think my name in Japanese was more accurate to be honest, Anyway, I will see you guys soon for Chapter 7! Hopefully, anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! It's the final installement of this story ! There will be no sequels! But, if you guys ask nicely...I may write another fanfic. You may be wondering about why my name changed (if you actually noticed). Well, it's simple. 'Dididu915' was pretty boring. And since Lilies are my second favourite flower (and Liechtenstein, also known as Lily, is my second fave female Hetalia character)...I decided to go with 'Twilight-lily915'. And no, I'm not a Twilight fangirl! I just love black. Heehee, does that make me weird? Anyway...please read this disclaimer. It's the last one of the story.

_**DICLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Well, I do own any character I make up.

* * *

**_**Chapter 7 - Making that choice 10 years ago was difficult!**

**Natalia's POV**

I look at Feliciano, then Toris. What the hell am I meant to do? Toris is going to murder Feliciano if I don't do something! I can't stay with Toris! I want Feliciano! I take his hand. It was so soft, just like I remembered from that time two years ago.

"Italy-kun...I love you, too. But...I just don't know what to do." I say, fighting back tears.  
"You can't be serious, Natalia! After all he's done to you? You can't choose?" Toris said angrily.  
"No...I can choose. And I've already chosen." I let go of Feliciano's hand and turn towards Toris. I've made up my mind. And, you know what? I won't regret it. I take in a deep breath. "Toris...I'm sorry. I've been fooling myself." tears well up in my eyes. "I can't marry you. I love Italy. You can understand that, can't you?" I whisper.  
"How...how can you still love him? After all he's done to you? He...doesn't deserve to be with you, Natalia." Toris says, beginning to cry.  
"And you do? Why are you still calling me 'Natalia'? I'm Belarus to you, now. I'm sorry, but I just don't love you anymore, Lithuania." I say. The sound of his ex-fiance calling him by his country's name seems to have sliced through his heart. I feel really bad, of course! But, I just don't love Toris anymore! Feliciano got down on one knee. Oh my God, he's proposing! At my own wedding, he's asking me to marry him? But, surely the vicar won't allow it?  
"What is the meaning of this? You cannot barge in here and ask a woman to marry you when she is already getting married to another man!" the vicar says angrily.  
"No, she's not marrying me anymore. She can marry the Italian. I don't really care." Toris says, walking out of the church. I wanted to go after him, but he will just refuse me being anywhere near him. Eduard runs after him instead. He was a pretty nice guy, too. He's Toris' best man. Well, was, since the wedding is off.  
"Natalia...will you marry me?" Feliciano asks, his honey eyes twinkling with excitement. I've been waiting for two years for a moment like this. I would have waited forever and a day for this to happen, but...I don't have to. I know that I really, truly love him.  
"Yes, I will marry you. Of course I will." I reply, wiping a tear from my eye. The man I've waited for...the one I really love. He slips the ring on my finger. The happiest day of my life has arrived. And I know that now, I needn't fear the darkness. Why fear what doesn't exist anymore within my heart?  
"Hey, why not do it now? I'm sure we didn't all come here for nothing!" Alfred shouted. Bloody typical, just like him. But he was right. We both nod. It would waste money if we didn't use what was there! I smile. This wasn't a mistake.

**Ten years later - after Italy-Belarus was formed.**

To tell you the truth, I'm happy. I have Feli. We aren't poor, and we're not loaded. I haven't spoken to Toris in ten years. Elizabeta visits quite often, offering advice for the relationship. Although, some of her advice ends up rejected. Obvious reasons. That girl is perverted. End of. Not much has changed, otherwise. Feli is as sweet as ever. And cute, too. Those honey eyes haven't lost their sparkle. But, Ludwig and I are on good terms now. We don't argue. I've also gotten along better than I thought I would with Lovino, in all honesty. I don't think I can ever thank Kiku enough for all he's done for us. He keeps telling me to forget about it, but how can I? He's saved me from marrying the wrong man! I still can't thank him enough, and it's been ten years! I hope that someday he finds his true love. It would be cute seeing 'Cupid' with another girl! I can't wait 'till that day. Also...I don't like the idea of having a child. If needed, I will adopt a new country like a son or daughter. I'm sure as hell not leaving the child with unstable parents! And that's really it. Hopefully, I will have as happy a life I can with Feli. Making that choice 10 years ago was difficult!

* * *

That's it for the REAL story! If you want a new fanfic, you'd better ask nicely! I'm already working on a new one in an Art school setting. I haven't started too much of it, and involves a Luxembourg OC (not mine - she's a friend's character. But, I did pick her name) and and Edinburgh OC (I was gonna do a Scotland one, then thought that Scotland ALMOST exists, so decided against it.)! Fun stuff to write! But, I'm not sure whether to actually post that one, or just make a completely new one....ah! I'm so confused! Oh, and I know the end of this story is indeed a let-down. I had no other ideas! I was stuck doing work when I was writing it! Ah, a nice little procrastination once in a while is good! Anyway, it's time to say my goodbyes.., that is! .until the next fanficWell, if there is a next one. Byeee ~


End file.
